User blog:FraDhia/Degrassi Fan Fiction FEAT. CLARE, ELI, IMOGEN, JAKE, ADAM
Degrassi Fan Fiction/ Eli Goldsworthy Eli and Clare had agreed to be friends after their little unpleasant incident at the town’s hospital. You see, life is full of the unforeseen, the things you don’t expect to happen…happen. Eli never once anticipated Clare to break up with him. In fact, he always thought that they would be together forever and ever, but maybe breaking up was for the best. He did it…for Clare. One day at school, Eli decided to put on a delightful mood and try to be jovial. He casually walked to his locker and tried to find his English binder for class. His locker was in the process of renovation, he still had a bunch of useless crap in there but it wasn’t as messy as it was when Clare had seen it. He was looking for a set of pencils when a girl approached him. She had long dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a soft-looking oval face. She wore a dress with flower print, which looked perfect on her. “Hi. I’m Imogen Moreno. I’m new around here. Care to show me around?” Imogen asked “Nice to meet you Imogen, I’m Eli Goldsworthy and I’d love to show you around, but I want to get to know you first. I don’t want you to feel all scared by walking with a total stranger like me.” Eli said “The minute I saw your cute face, I thought I didn’t care what you would do to me, I just wanted to spend time with you.” Imogen said Eli smirked and said, “Ah-How cute do you think I am?” Imogen started laughing hysterically. She seemed to be interested in this new dark mysterious boy. She felt as if this is the guy who would put the excitement in her life, the exhilaration that she had been looking for. He was everything she had been seeking, even though she only knew him for two minutes. “On a scale of one to ten, you broke the scale.” Imogen said “Well for you, there was no scale in the first place. I thought you were beautiful the minute I saw you by my locker.” Eli said “Well…well…well, Imogen I see you’ve found my friend Eli ‘The Flirt’ Goldsworthy.” Adam said “You’ve met her before?” Eli asked “Duh, I’m the one who told her where your locker was. She didn’t just happen to aimlessly wander the hallways and find your locker. C’mon now, I thought you were smart.” Adam teased “Adam, I’m going to walk Imogen to the benches outside. Bye.” Eli said as he winked at Adam Eli and Imogen walked outside the school and walked outside to the benches by the park. Eli wondered if Imogen was interested in him or if she just wanted to flirt. He couldn’t come up with a conclusion because his mind was just racing with different possibilities. He wondered what Clare would think if she saw him with another girl, but yet again…Clare was having fun time with Jake. So Eli wasn’t a tad bit resentful. “So tell me about yourself Eli.” Imogen said “Be specific.” Eli said “Do you have a girlfriend?” Imogen asked “Pretty blunt question there.” Eli said “Well do you?” “No.” “Who was she? Your last girlfriend I mean.” “She was Clare Edwards.” “…and how long was the relationship?” “It lasted a whole school year.” “Did you love her?” “Yes, can we talk about something else please?” Eli said uncomfortably “Sure.” Imogen said perplexed There was an awkward silence as the two teens tried to figure out subjects to talk about. Breaking their trains of thoughts, Clare and Jake walked towards them, looking unusually cheerful and happy. “Hey Eli! Who’s your new friend?” Clare asked “Clare, this is Imogen. Imogen, this is Clare.” Eli said uncomfortably Imogen gave Clare a scrutinizing look. It was a look that seemed as if Imogen was looking into Clare’s brain and invading her personal space. It was obvious Imogen wasn’t very fond of Clare but she gave Clare the fakest smile one could ever come across & Clare reluctantly smiled back. “I’m Imogen Moreno, a new student here at Degrassi.” Imogen said “Nice to meet you Imogen.” Clare said “Yeah. I’m gonna go…now. Eli, see you later.” Imogen said has she walked away hastily Clare and Jake also decided to leave. Once again, Eli was deprived of anything good he came across. Maybe he just wasn’t met to be with any girl. If he was to date Imogen, he decided he would need to get some counseling and some help. He would never want to show his future girlfriends his dark side. One girlfriend saw that dark side, and it was that fight that changed his life in ways one could never think it would. Category:Blog posts